Take Off Your Colors
by moon1010
Summary: She almost burst into a million pieces when she felt soft lips crash onto hers. Her eyes snapped open at once as she came face to face with hazel eyes. "I love your laugh." modern AU: MAKA x SOUL, KID x LIZ, BLACKSTAR x TSUBAKI READ IT...I KNOW YOU WANNA
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This story is originally a one-shot but I never keep my promises, so if enough of you like it and want me to go on I will gladly continue. **

**So I just wanted to go through some facts so you're not confused: **

**This is a modern AU story ('cause I'm not that good at regular themed stories)**

**Patti or Patty whatever is uber younger than her sister only because it fit the story line way better so she'll be a few years younger (hope that's ok)**

**This story consists of the parings: LIZ x KID (or kidd) slight TSUBAKI x BLACK STAR and MAKA x SOUL so if that doesn't suite you then sorry.**

**Oh and Crona, in this story, is a girl.**

**The characters are a bit OC but just a little nothing major.**

**They are all either 21 or 22**

**Ok well go ahead and tell me what you think I love getting reviews from you guys and I take your input seriously so don't hold back!**

* * *

The lighting was dull, the great big building was full of halfly lit light bulbs and blocked out windows. Not that it mattered though; it was dark out, anything that would be coming in would be welcomed by a similar color of light.

The building itself was rather large; two story's to be precise. The bottom floor was occupied by a counter that stretched the length of one whole wall. Behind that counter was a cooled shelf; bottles of Champaign, whine, whiskey, ale, rum, vodka, popov, brandy, grain, and scotch. From Budweiser to king cobra, the icy shelves seemed to have everything along with a verity of glasses. There were bar stools that scattered alongside the counter. The stools were rather old, the pegs were skidded with marks, and the wooden seat had become a shoe vandalized composition. The seats were a dull maroon color; the brittle fabric was worn out and old giving it a rundown yet vintage look.

Directly parallel to the bar was a stage that was slightly raised to be a good five feet unleveled with the polished wooden floor. It held newly bought turntables, mixers, and a long keyboard. There were two large speakers on each side of the equipment making it almost impossible to actually not hear the music.

Beyond the stage was wide open space, scattered mostly to each side was plush white couches and tables. Multi-colored lights sparkled the ceiling flashing a mixture of colors representing the wild spirits of the clubs attendants. Bar tables were placed to the right of the bar, they stood sturdily welcoming anyone willing to stand. Next, to the far right, was the staircase that curved to escalate up to the second story. The top floor held rooms one through eighteen all lined up in a row. An extra door was diagonal from the others. There was a metal plack placed on the door that read BATHROOMS: WOMAN, MEN, AND STAFF in big bold letters.

Everything was set for the evening as staff began to poor in. They seemed to all come at once through the door but then quickly separating to their shifts, eager for the night to be ripped away.

One walked with two others. They were all girls'; two showing similar features the other was a mile long of a difference. She was tall and seemed to sway as she walked. Her hair was a raven black that shimmered in the little lighting. She had always preferred her hair up in a high ponytail but the boss wouldn't allow it. At the beginning of her career here he made her cut her hair short so it was simply a black bob hair cut. She had cried for days mumbling about her hair being gone. But it had been months since that encounter and her hair now was at a reasonable length; it stretched to her mid back. She wore a short shimmering gray dress that stopped above her knees leaving tanned legs to flow down to gray heals. The dress had sleeves (to her boss's displeasure) that starched to her elbows. She had a plain chain hooked around her hallow neck a small't' charm hung from it, resting right above her chest.

The girl beside her was the same height as the other. She had thin dirty blond hair that skimmed her face and drifted down her shoulders. Her dress was red, the length of it matched the other girls dress. Her boots were a dull black and tightly wrapped around her leg stopping a few inches below her knee. The dress was sleeveless leaving her the option of wearing a black leather jacket which she eagerly took. Her face was lightly dosed with makeup; her eyes shimmered with eye liner and mascara. Her lips were a deep red matching her dress and her favorite color. Her long arms stayed to her side, her right hand was holding the third girls.

Their fingers were intertwined and they walked, the smaller one swung them lightly back and forth. She looked like her sister, who was grasping her hand tightly. The only difference was the height and hair color. Hers was bleaching blond that stopped at her chin and curved at her cheeks. Her face was young and playfully, her eyes full of whimsical happiness. Unlike the others she had on checkered pajama pants and a light blue shirt that held on to her fit body. She had all stars on; the ends of her pants were shoved into the undone shoes lazily.

They all walked into the empty club together, the older girls eyes flickered from space to space making sure there boss was nowhere to be seen. Her navy blue eyes flickered up to the stage where the dj, Kililk, was hooking wires into slots. His cloths were baggy but professional, he looked tired as he did every day due to having to re-take high school and having twins to keep him up all weekend, and in the result he has not gotten a wink of sleep in the past two weeks. Yet here he was everyday playing tracks, not showing any signs of sloppiness. (Thankfully for him his best friend Harvar, who was even younger than him, took his shift on weekends). He tapped his foot against the polished floor as he carried on with his nightly preparations.

With that Tsubaki swiftly slipped behind the bar ducking down and shuffled through the items on the shelves.

"Sis?" The youngest whimpered "I'm slllllllleeeeeepppppy" she dragged the word in a drunken matter. Her jolly eyes were draining of life as tiredness burrowed in.

Her sister tugged slightly at her skinny arm "shh" she hushed looking around the club. She caught a glimpse of Crona, the bar tender, and better yet, the boss's sister. Liz's eyes widened "shit, shit, shit" she cursed "Tsubaki!? She's here!"She hissed out a whisper, her hand gripped her sisters tightly causing the young girl to wince.

From behind the counter Tsubaki's eyes widened and she trashed her arms around looking for the key to one of the rooms. She started to freak when her fingers didn't make contact with the uneven leg of the key. Her breathing became choppy as her childhood illness of anxiety started to mess with her.

"Tsubaki!" Her voice was shaky looking back to see Crona walking dangerously close, so very close.

"I'm trying!" She shot back, her voice rattling. "I can't see a damn thing!"

Liz bit her lip, hard. She tried not to say anything knowing it would offend Tsubaki and cause her to have a panic attack.

Tsubaki 'ah haed' in triumph. She yanked her arm out and practically threw the golden key at Liz. Her whole body was shaking vehemently as she grasped the Bars counter, taking a deep breath.

Immediately Liz dashed to the grad stair case that ascended to the rooms. Her sister was dragged after her as they both ran/tripped up the stairs.

"Where is she going" a female voice asked.

Tsubaki's head whipped around to come face to face with the pink haired bar tender. Her dull blue eyes had a ghostly tint to them, they stared thought the other girl like a tiger does so to it's pray. "Uh, err." Tsubaki stuttered her mouth going dry. The only sound she heard was the heavy pounding of her erotic heart as it raised, training for a marathon.

"I don't know how to deal with your stuttering" she said quietly, staring down at her pitch black clothing. Her fingers began to twitch as she made an effort to clear her dress of its wrinkles. Crona licked her lips and looked up at the tall girl once more. "Why are you over there?" She asked.

Tsubaki looked down, her eyes widened "oh yes right, so sorry." She forced a sheepish laugh and stepped around the counter.

Crona hummed and numbly swayed over to her spot. She leaned against the rough counters edge and hung her head. Her pastel pink hair flowed down her face. The lose pink strands skimmed her ghostly pale skin, the color blended in with her smooth face. She swung her head to the right to look at Tsubaki. She wore a worn out smile, her uneven hair matted her face once again. "Better get to work, wouldn't want brother to know you were slacking. "

Tsubaki shivered and bowed her head. "Yes of course, it's almost time to open." She stated itching her head out of a nervous habit.

* * *

"Ugh, what room is this!?" Liz steamed holding the key up in the air hoping to get a better look at the number engraved in the copper key. She huffed in frustration as her efforts failed.

Her sister had gotten sick of standing and slumped down to the floor. Her knees were up as she stained blankly at them. She whined once more, the irritating noise echoed along the hall of doors. A frown was plastered across her face as if glued. Her head swung back to slam against the dark red colored wall. She earned a frustrated 'hush!' from her sister and a now pounding headache. "Ahhh! Sis I wanna go home!" The girl wailed, her knees dropping to the floor, her limbs followed. Her eyes crystaled with tears before she snapped them shut as her lower lip trembled.

Liz looked back at her sister, her shoulders dropped in utter defeat as her face washed over with desperation. She looked back at the eighteen doors "uhh!" She groused. Her eyes narrowed as she made her mind up; shed just try all of the doors.

Liz stomped over to the far right; her heals clicked faintly on the carpeted floor. She stopped in front of the door that held a large number one in the center of it. She huffed and shoved the key into the slot only to get it rejected. She continued the process with six other doors. Her patients were growing thin as she walked up to door number eight. She swore if this key was to the eighteenth door she would kill herself. She forcefully shoved the key into the slot and jiggled it. Her head perched up at the sudden click. Her eyes widened and she sighed in relief as her thin hands turned the door knob. "Patti!" She hissed "come on. "

Her sister looked up. Like lightning she bolted on her hands and knees into the door way of the room Liz following after her, silently closing the door. Her hands grazed the wall for the light switch. She absently waved around until she came upon the odd shaped light switch. Her hand flicked up causing the dark room to light up. She looked to the room like it was Christmas, a present handed to her filled with millions of dollars.

Patti had made her way to the bed that was placed in the center of the room but pushed up to the wall. Her toes attacked on the heal of her shoes, pushing them off to tumble in a heap on the ground. She then crawled into the bed, the light blue bed sheets fluttered around her. The small girl curled up not bothering to place her head on the pillow and closed her eyes waiting for sleep to consume her.

Liz exhaled and strolled over to the edge of the bed. She bent down to give her sister's forehead a quick peck before heading for the door. She turned the lights off; the dark flooded the room imminently, and left. She double checked the lock on the door and shoved the copper key into her boot. She sighed 'time for work' she thought sarcastically as she headed down stairs.

* * *

The music was loud as it flooded the now crowed club. The song that overwhelmed the building was of _the balled of Mona Lisa_and a dub step remix over leaping it. The song gave the place a dancing feeling to it. Bodies of people swayed with the music and moved with others just dancing. Everyone was dancing, talking or drinking. The floor was as packed as Disney, yet no one gave it another thought. The jabbering of people weaved in with the blare of the constant down beats of the song that swelled in the room. The bars vintage stools were filled with men and woman all calling out an order for a beverage. The plush couches were seated with five at the most, some gently sitting upon the sofas arm rest.

Liz had made her way through the packed groups of people, stopping to dance with a few of them if asked, but made her way to an occupied seating area. She spotted a head full of rich brown hair that belonged to a girl named Jackie; she was still in the same silly little outfit she wore most days, a green schooling girl uniform. The blouse was a tanned white, the caller of it was perched up to lightly brush over her ears, and she snuggled into it enjoying the security. The green skirt had gotten lighter from all the times she had put it in the wash, it was hiked up to look miniature as she threw her leg over the other to sit 'lady like'. She lightly kicked her airborne foot as she laughed at something someone said.

Next to her was her best friend and roommate, Kim. Like Crona she had a Cotton candy colored pink hair. It evenly stopped at her chin reminding Liz of her sister's hair. Her bangs were pulled back and clipped up leaving her icy blue colored eyes to seem bigger and almost fox like. She, like Jackie, had the scholar's uniform on pleasing her friend and giving others a warning of 'you mess with her you mess with me'. The message seemed to carry around, because they had never seen a sign of trouble. Kim was perched on the arm rest of Jackie's chair, happily giggling along with her friend. Her thin hands rested on her knee, her finger tips lightly drawing circles on her bare skin.

From behind Liz spotted a mop of ivory white hair it spiked in any direction necessary. The snowy hair, she knew, belonged to one of her closest friends, Soul. Next to him sat one of the most obnoxiousness people living, moving, breathing, Black Star. His hair, like the other boys, was a strange color. This time it was a light shade of water down blue that seemed to define gravity into five different points as if a star. The ball of hair bounced from its spot on the couch. There was a bombing echo of laughter that Liz new all too well the owner of it. She winced at the nauseating noise.

The girl made her way to the seating area. Her shoes made a clicking sound as she walked across the floor, she enjoyed that sound. Her hands were to her side until she reached the back of the couch in which she leaned into the, her hands resting on the back of it.

"Hey Liz!" Jackie said gleefully giving her a small wave. Her eyes were closed as her head tilted making her look like a puppy.

The boys below Liz looked up. Black Star smiled "HELLO!" He boomed with great enthusiasm dosed with a bigger ego then Donald Trump. He looked like a total slob; a three year old could do better. He had a plain white shirt on and jeans, he did have a tie on but a knot blocked half way to his neck. The item was crinkled and slung over his shoulder without a care in the word.

Liz rolled her eyes, the dark blue orbs landed on her other friend who looked descent, yet she knew the only reason for that was for a short blond that wouldn't let him out if he tried to pull a Black Star. He was dressed much approvable to the standers' of a twenty-one year old. He had a dress shirt on that was a pleasing color of a bleached white. The long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His black pants were neatly pressed and despite his worn out shoes he looked pretty nice. His arms were stretched out, his head now resting next to Liz's neatly painted hand. "Hey guys." She said silver toughed, lightly smiling "where is Maka?"

"Here!" a voice rang out from behind. Liz turned her head to see another one of her friends. Her pale face held a golden smile that seemed to lighten anyone's day. Her blond hair was pulled into silly little pigtails, her bangs danced on top of her face. She held a small glass filled with a thick dark red liquid, it sloshed around in its placement as Maka moved closer. She had on an oversized leather jacket on, it was Soul's, and a plaid miniskirt. She slandered over to the couch and plopped right into Soul's lap. She gave Liz another cheerful smile before taking a sip of the stocky drink.

She swallowed hard, licking her lips afterwards. She handed the glass to Soul who gladly took a sample of the drink. He pulled back and looked down at the liquid. "What is this?" he asked wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I asked for something that would warm me up and they gave me that." Maka explained. She looked up at Liz "do you have any idea what that thing is." She asked pointing to the drink that was still in Soul's hand.

Liz giggled "it's a hangover remedy; it's not something you would want to drink for fun."

"But I'm freezing." Maka pretended to shiver in emphases.

Soul rolled his eyes and sat the glass on top of the table that was currently occupied by Black Stars feet. "A stupid drink isn't going to turn the heat up in this place" he huffed before wrapping his exposed arms around the girl who was putting out a parody of her turning in to an ice cube. Without hesitation Maka sunk into the warmth provided by Soul's body, causing Black Star to start laughing.

"HA! Oh man, she has got you wrapped around her finger." He howled in laughter.

Soul's crimson eyes narrowed at the blue haired monkey and hugged Maka tighter. "Shut up Black Star, you're just jealous!" Jackie stated from across them. Liz laughed at her friends and took a seat in-between Soul and Black Star. She snuck into the seat sighing as she did.

"So Liz," Maka called from her snuggled position "how is Patti, I haven't seen her for a while."

"Oh, she's fine." She breathed, picking at the edge of her nail "she's found a new obsession with giraffes."

Maka giggled a bit "she's so cute."

Liz smiled warmly at her friend before turning her attention to Jackie and Kim who had gotten up from their seat. "We are going to go dance." Jackie announced pointing to the direction of the stage with a nimble finger. Liz nodded and waved goodbye at her friends.

Maka eyed the people who were seated around the bar. One of them men was swinging his head around laughing his butt off. Another was making smartass remarks with one of the employees he had called over "uhh." Maka's voice rang out of the silence that had fallen on the group. She shifted to look at Liz "how could you stand working here?" she asked. "It's a nice place and all, but never for a job. There are so many creeps, and drunks it makes my eyes hurt." She tilted her head to a point where it was resting on Soul's cheek.

Liz crossed her legs and began to fiddle with the end of her dress. "It's a pain in the ass, I'll give you that, the people here aren't all that nice, and the boss is a mean little bitch on her period."

"HAHAHAHA." Black Star cackled slapping his knee as he looked over to Liz to see her expression. She didn't look that amused but he didn't care, he needed a good laugh.

"Anyway," Liz continued, switching her legs. "It gives me money and a place for Patti to stay while I'm working, so I can't complain."

Maka shivered and said "still, I would never choose this place."

"HA! Like Soul would let you, he's more of a guard dog than a boyfriend." Black Star said leaning back into the sofa, running a hand through un-tamed blue hair. Liz chuckled at that.

"I'm not the loner, Star." Soul scoffed. "Who's got a girlfriend and who doesn't?"

"You don't have a girlfriend, you have Maka."

Maka's grassy green eyes fixed on Black Star "Maka-chop" she said violently before reaching over to the table and grasping hold on the drink. Swiftly and chucked the beverage towards the blue headed moron, completely socking his sloppy from.

Black star screeched in realization that he had just been 'Maka-_splashed_'. He growled in frustration as the three laughed. He got up from his seat abruptly, glaring down at Maka. "This aint over Albarn." He barked.

Maka jokingly jumped in fright, shrieking "Soul save me!" causing Soul to hiss up at Black Star who was making his way to the bathroom.

Liz giggled, her eyes trailing up with Black Star until he disappeared up the stairs. "stupid." She mumbled a smile still playing on her lips. She looked back at her two remaining friends. Maka was now tracing Soul's face with her pointer finger, gleefully giggling at her new foundation of past time. She started at his forehead dropping down to the point of his nose, then to his eyes in which she kissed airily. She then moved to his lips that held a small smile.

"So, don't you have another employee that's your friend here?" Maka asked, now tracing Soul's jaw line.

"Yea, her name is Tsubaki. She's really sweet, she helps with Patti too." Liz added folding her hands on her lap. "The sad part is, is that she is an easy target. She's so lost in a little fairy tale that she can't see if she doing the right thing."

Maka dropped her hand from Soul's face, much to his displeasure, and frowned. "awe." She sighed. Soul looked at her with concern in the sudden chance in mood. Quickly he pecked her cheek and hugged her tighter. She smiled down at him and looked back to Liz "can we meet her?" she asked.

Liz thought for a moment. "Yea sure" she stood "I'll be right back." The tall girl steeped around the couch to head off into the mash of people. She started with the bar; knowing one of those pig men would like to mess with the poor girl. Sure enough she found Tsubaki, she looked almost in tears as a man kept calling her ugly. Tsubaki continued to work, washing the counters, as the man assaulted her. Liz huffed and stomped over to the girl. Tusubki's eyes spotted her and gave her the look of a lost puppy. Liz bent over the counter to slyly whisper into her ear. Tsubaki nodded thankfully and followed Liz away from the bar.

* * *

"Ok guys, this is Tsubaki." Liz introduced. Both tall girls stood in front of the albino, blond, and pissed blue monkey.

Maka stood from her warm spot in Soul's lap to walk over to Tsubaki and greet her. The girl only came up to Tsubakis shoulder. "Hi, I'm Maka, over there is Black Star and Soul." Maka smiled sweetly, holding out a small hand. Tsubaki took it and shook lightly.

"Hello." Tsubaki looked to Liz, "I'll be back, I need to finish cleaning." Liz nodded "it's nice to meet you all, I'll be back." Tsubaki announced before vanishing back to the bar.

Soul began to whine, his arms stretched out. Maka looked back and rolled her eyes she strolled over and replaced herself in his lap. "Happy?" he nodded. "Well she seems nice, why did she have to leave?"

"Oh, well her station is near Crona, the she-devil, and if she doesn't finish her work that was seat out for her, Crona will go tattle to her brother." Liz exhaled in a rather upset manor before returning to her seat next to Black Star.

They all sat in a confronting silence as they watched the swaying of bodies as the set sound track continued to play. Liz's eyes flowed in-between people sitting and standing, to the front entrances. She knew there was a long line outside of the tinted doors, the bouncer all dressed in black would ask for an ID and for all of the ones who looked up at him horsey, prepared to beg on their knees for entrance, he would simply pull out a sharpie and scribble an 'x' on the back of their hand. He'd step aside and let the jumping teens go in. Liz also knew that the line you had to wait in to get let in was a pain in the butt to wait for, because anyone more important then you always went first even if they had just arrived.

She kept her eyes on the door while a young girl walked in. she strutted in with pride and slandered over to the dance floor. Her hands were marked with an 'x'. She didn't seem to care though like some others were, instead she started to dance, and people joined her. Liz remembered when that was her, when her and Maka would go like that. Soul would keep a close eye on them, yet he didn't know he liked Maka just yet, but that didn't stop him from watching her like a hawk. The three of them would wait in line for what seemed like forever, her and Maka would play slide while Soul listened to music. They'd stair in 'awe' at the people who cut in front, much more important than them, and gain entrance. Once they got to the front the bouncer, who had now memorized who they were due to all of their visits, scribbled an 'x' on all three of their hands. The trio would dance till their legs felt like jelly, Maka would jump around Soul who normally stood and watched the girls, occasionally talking to anyone who approached him. Liz would laugh and jump along with her friend; they'd get virgin drinks and down them, hoping to gain more energy.

But that was a long time ago, when Liz didn't have to worry about Patti. It was a time where her mother and father happily smiled at her when she asked to go out. It was when little Pattie would run up to her and beg her to take her with. It was a better time indeed, much better. It was a time when her mother and father were still with her.

"Ah man, not him." A groan pulled Liz out of her flashback fantasy. She twisted her head to the source of the noise. It was Black Star; his head was titled back as he groaned once more. "Why did _he _have to come here?"

"What? Who?" Liz asked, looking around.

"him." Soul said sullenly, tilting his head up towards the entrance.

Liz looked over, as did Maka, to see a tall man, his hair a pitch black that flew into his face evenly. His eyes were a bright shade of topaz that seemed to sparkle with sagacity and they grazed around the club. His attire was entirely black, matching his hair…his hair! Yes that was what really held everyone's eyes; three perfectly parallel white stripes went across the right side of his head. Yes that is what brought emphases to his whole appearance; those three white stripes. Everyone seemed to notice them as well but they didn't bring it up.

"What about him?" Maka asked not noticing Liz still in a daze.

"He's an arrogant pain in the ass." Soul answered sourly.

"Not to mention he flaunts the fact he has money and he's the mayor's son." Black Star rolled his eyes, "he thinks his petty glory can overpower my godllyness." He huffed looking away from the striped haired boy.

"He doesn't seem all that bad." Maka commented looking to Soul.

"You just wait, he's bound to come say hello and you'll see." Soul shot back, drumming his fingers on Maka's back.

Meanwhile Liz had hardly picked up the words of the conversation. She was completely surrounded in an all out trance as she stared at the boy who walked over to the bar, lightly slipping into a seat. He put his elbow on the table, letting his head fall into the palm of his hand. He calmly asked for a drink and the she-devil rushed around the bar looking for the ingredients for his drink. Liz noticed something about the man; he was mumbling angrily, but he hid it well enough that no one else noticed or heard. Liz didn't understand why she was so intrigued with this boy, she didn't even know his name and she was already going all go-go eyed.

"Liz?" Maka's voice rang in her ears.

Liz snapped her head, "ye-yea?"

"You ok? You kinda spaced out there."

"Oh, yea I'm fine." She proclaimed, turning her head to look at her knees. Her eyes kept straying over to the bar where the man sat, waiting patiently for his drink. What was wrong with her?! Without herself realizing it she asked "what's his name?"

"Kid, Death The Kid." Black Star answered annoyed. "The only thing good about talking to him is that if you talk about those three damn stripes, he'll freak."

Liz turned to the blue berry. "Why?"

"He's got, like, a deadly case of OCD." He laughed stiffly. "He can't dye his hair either, that's what makes it funny."

"So the white lines on his hair, there real?"

Black Star groaned. "yes." He said matter-o-factly. "Why are you so interested?"

"No reason." Liz said quickly turning to look back to the boy.

He was now standing, a drink in hand. He looked at it, and without hesitation, downed the whole drink. He placed the now empty glass on the counter and thanked Crona. His head turned to look out to the dance floor. His topaz irises caught sight of Liz. He locked her gaze; his hazeled eyes glistened as her midnight blue eyes widened. She could have sworn that she felt a spark of dynamite go off. She felt like her heart was training for the Olympics, her stomach was full of fireworks, and she felt a tingling sensation zip through her body. He hadn't broken there gaze yet; he simply stared at her making her feel like she was going to explode. What was going on? Why was she feeling like this?!

Liz continued to stare, she felt alive, for the first time in a really long time, she felt alive. The boy smiled causing Liz to turn as red as a tomato, that caused him to laugh. Even thought they were a good thirty feet away, Liz heard his laughter, it sounded like bells and everything seemed to disappear. He was still smirking at her when he pulled his eyes away from her, he pulled out a black phone and tapped on it quickly before looking up to see Liz again.

She wanted to meet this boy, she was determined, she was going to do it. She didn't care if Black Star and Soul hated him; she wanted to hear his voice, to see if it was a sweet sounding as his laugh. Her eyes flicked to the ground in front of her then back to him, hoping he would catch what she was badly throwing. He chuckled and nodded.

_Yes! He got it_. Liz gave herself a silent pat on the back.

She watched him walk closer to the group of friends. And that's when she knew this was something she was not ready for. She didn't know how she was going to talk to him when she had no idea who he was. But there was no stopping now he was half way over here, her heart was racing and she could hardly breathe. With every step he took stimulated her heart to continue jumping. Finally the boy made his way over to her, he smiled vaguely.

"Oi, what do you want?" Soul asked saucily attempting to pull Maka even closer to him.

"Nothing that concerns you, Eater." The boy shot back. He then turned to Maka who was compressed against her little bodyguard. He chuckled, "hello, looks like Eaters got you tied up pretty good."

Maka huffed and tried to wiggle out of Soul's death grip. She pried his arms off of her, or at least loosened then enough to stretch her hand out. "I'm Maka." she said.

The boy gladly took her hand, earning a growl form Soul who eyed their hands. Kid looked at him, his honey eyes narrowed in an evil way as a devilish smile crossed his face. He bent down and gave Maka's small pale hand a kiss. "You're a very pretty lady and quite symmetrical I may add. Evans better keep a good eye on you."

Maka blushed deeply as he let her hand go. Soul hissed, "Get lost." He barked lightly, enveloping Maka back into his arms and repeatedly kissed the side of her face.

Kid's smile widened at Soul's anger, he had found his weakness. "Asymmetrical garbage" he whispered to himself.

"HEY! YOUR GOD IS OVER HERE, STRIPEIE." Black Star sat up eyeing Kid, ready for a blown out freak out.

Kid laughed wickedly, "You stupid, if you think childish names about my hair will bother me then you woke up on the wrong side of moron. I've gotten over your dumb little names." He smirked before letting his eyes fall upon Liz. "hello." He said a sparkle in his eyes.

Liz's mouth went dry and she forgot how to speak. Kid silently asked for her hand, she weekly held out her hand and Kid gave it the same treatment as Maka. He looked up at her, asking for her name. "Liz." She barely whispered.

"What a beautiful name I may say, it's shortened for Elizabeth I presume?" Liz nodded, dazed; she was just so lost in him she didn't care if people noticed she was head over heels for him. He nodded "the name meaning of Elizabeth is 'God's promise', it fits you swimmingly." Liz stuttered as her checks grew a bright red. His smile widened before he stood up straight, once more. "I have to go right now, but I would like to dance for a while _Liz._" He said, her name feel out of his mouth like syrup, she loved it.

"o-ok." She stuttered "sure."

"Excellent!" he beamed, "see you then."

And with that, the pale boy left to the other side of the club and out of view. Once Liz lost sight of him she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding in.

Black Star snorted "why'd you gotta say yes?!"

"Well for one, it's my job and for two why not. He's not the bad, or as snotty as you painted him out to be." Liz snapped.

"Ugh, whatever you'll see soon enough." Black Star stood from his spot, a damp spot on his shirt still showed. "I need a drink, Soul lets go."

Soul thought for a moment, mulling over whether he needed a drink of not. He agreed with his senses in yes he did need one. He tightly hugged Maka signaling for her to get off of him. She did as instructed and got up. He followed, standing much taller than Maka. He snickered and dipped his head to kiss her lightly. "I'll be back." As with that he and the blue monkey disappeared to the bar.

Once they were out of sight Maka giggled. "Kid seemed to like you." She teased playfully. "and you like him." She stretched the 'm'.

Liz looked to Maka in embarrassment and shock. "n-no I don't."

Maka leaned towards Liz in a sly manor. "Yes you do." Her smile stretched ear to ear. "Awe! My little Liz is growing up!" Maka exclaimed hopping from her spot on the couch to her.

"Ah! Maka stop it."

"Oh come on Liz, the only reason he came over here was to meet you. I've read this in a book before!"

Liz rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She huffed and look to the side of the club in which Kid disappeared. Her eyes then widened. "shit." She hissed standing up from the plump couch.

"What, whats wrong?!" Maka asked alarmed.

"I still have to go check on Patti."

"Oh, can I come? I haven't seen Patti in a long while."

Liz nodded at started for the stairs. She kept her eyes peeled for her boss, or Kid. Maka on her tail followed her up the stairs and to door number eight.

"God, I'm still freezing." Maka shuttered watching Liz slip the key out of her shoe and shove it in the lock.

Liz scoffed "well yea, you don't have your personal heater anymore." Maka stuck out her tongue and pulled on one of her pigtails. She hadn't ever cared for her hair to be down. The door clicked and Liz pushed it open. Learning the hard way, the tall girl stepped over to the side and flipped the lights on. Maka shut the door behind her and stepped into the room. She bite her lip and moved to the side to watch Liz walk up to the enormous bed. There, sleeping peacefully was a bundle of beach blond hair matted to the mattress. She took even breaths and softly snored. Liz looked her over and nodded. "I thought she would be awake, guess not."

"Awe. Well let's not wake her." Maka suggested turning to leave.

* * *

"AYE!" the monkey hollered as he and his friend both sat in themselves on a stiff stool. "YOUR GOD DEMANDS ASSESTANCE!"

The bar tender turned but stepped back right away, biting her lip. "Ah, you have blue hair…a-and you have white. I don't think I can deal with that, blue is such an ugly color." The girl ran her shaking finger through her hair, avoiding eye contact with the two boys.

"Would you just get us something to drink?" Soul interjected, not wanting to spend much more time away from Maka.

The girl's eyes darted from corner to corner, playing with her fingers. "y-yea." She scampered off in the other direction, pulling down two cups.

Black Star huffed. "You know we are here practically everyday and at some point we get a drink, she sees us and she does the same thing… every time." Soul shrugged his shoulders impatiently tapping his foot to the ground looking towards the seated area they had just left. He whimpered softly before looking to the pink headed bar tender.

"Jesus Christ, she's got you whipped. HAHA no one would be able to do that to a god like me!"

"Would you shut the hell up already Black Star? _So not cool._" Soul growled, now settling for tapping his fingers on the smooth wooden counter. He did it rhythmically in a way that you couldn't tell what song he was tapping away to, but you could still easily hum along with it.

The bar tender made her way to the two boys, her hands slightly shaking. She seat the drinks down and escaped down to the far end, totally ignoring the waiting man next to Soul and Black Star.

Black Star rolled his eyes and took a sip of the drink in front of him. He pulled the drink away from his lips and looked down at the clear liquid. "Damn, this is good." He said before downing the drink. He raised his hand and pointed to the glass. He watched the pink headed girl shakily stretch over to talk to a girl with raven black hair. Black Star remembered her vaguely, _the one Liz introduced_, he thought as he tried to decipher her name. _Suki,Nbaki, no it had a flow to it._ He thought_ damn it why can't I th- AHHA Tsubaki! That's what it was._ He watched Tsubaki walk behind the counter, passing the bar tender and up to the two abnormal haired boys.

Tsubaki briskly leaned over and smiled lightly. "Hi guys, umm Black Star?" she asked questionly at the blue haired boy.

"Yep that's me, your ruling god!"

She giggled, "Would you like another drink?"

"Hell yea I would!"

Soul sighed, this was a normal thing; Black Star getting drunk right off the bat. He stared down at his drink, he really wasn't that thirsty, and he just wanted Maka. Soul let the glass fall into his hand as he took a drink. Now he knew why Black Star liked it, it was strong and heavily dosed with alcohol. Soul put the drink down and looked to Liz's friend and was preparing another shot for Black Star. She placed the drink down, Black Star being Black Star downed the beverage in a second and once again asked for more. Now Black Star is a heavy drinker, constantly asking for more and always over drinking to a point where he would pass out on the floor, yet it didn't take long for Black Star to get drunk, if the alcohol was strong enough he'd be drunk in a matter of two or three drinks. So as Soul watched his friend chug his third drink he saw his eyes go blood shot red then turn a whole different color, more of a topazes color then his regular leafy eyes.

He started to sway side to side as he looked to Soul with a sluggish smile, "hey!" he "_whispered"_, more or so lightly screamed. "hey, hey…" he paused to look Soul in the eyes lazy, "don't you think-" he hiccupped "don't you think the girl over there." He swung an arm over his shoulder and pointed to Tsubaki "don't you think she would be a great goddess?" Soul looked over at his friend, bloody red meet teal as he gave him a '_what the hell'_ look. Black Star never wanted to share his glory with anyone. He was on top; he was the big man, no one else. "Hey! Hey!" he called to the raven haired girl. Tsubaki turned to face him, a slight smile set upon her face. She notched over to the side.

"Yes? Would you like some more?" she asked.

"Your," hiccup. "Your pretty." He said tipsily.

Tsubaki's face turned a bright red, illuminating her mood and her appearance completely. She stuttered and tripped on her own feet. "umm t-t-thank you, Black Star." Her head dropped to look at the ground trying to hide her face to the best of her abilitys.

"HEYYY NOOO!" Black Star yelled, jumping onto the counter like a real monkey.

Soul's eyes widened as he watched his friend pounce on the counter. "Black Star what the hell." He shouted scooting back, and dodging his flying drink. Black Star then literally feel off of the counter and landed at Tsubaki's feet. "So uncool man."

* * *

Maka and Liz had made their way down to the first floor once more and were know looking for the boys who hadn't returned to the couches. They bumped into Kim and Jackie, their arms linked as they swayed together with the music.

"Hey guys." Jackie said, hopping in place and taking Kim's arm with her.

"Hia, how is dancing?" Maka asked, she was always known to ask the stupidest questions.

"Fun, we saw some guy that was like mind blowing, yet Kim was to chicken to come and say hi with me."

"What did he look like?"

"Oh, he was tall, had black hair, three white strips and extremely adorable."

Maka snickered and looked to Liz "oh yea, we meet him already, he seemed to have a crush on Liz."

Both Kim and Jackie looked at Liz in envy "really?" Maka nodded "lucky."

Liz looked to her three friends and huffed, "no he does not, Maka stop lying." She said, although her face had lit up like a candle.

"I'm not the one lying," she turned to Jackie "he even said he wanted to dance with her."

The three girls all giggled. "Aww Liz has a boy friend." Kim snickered putting her left hand on her hip.

Liz rolled her eyes, "that was just an excuse to get away." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest the leather of her jacket squeaked. "He probably left anyway." She looked to the three girls. The pigtailed, pink head and brunette all looked beyond her, their eyes lit up with realization. Liz's arms dropped "what?" she asked cocking her head. She then felt a light tap on her shoulder. She span around to come face to face with honey colored eyes. Her heart stopped _crap did he hear me?!_

"Hello Elizabeth." He greeted warmly, dragging his pale finger up her hallow neck to lightly poke her cheek. "Do you care to dance now?" he asked.

Liz blinked, as she stared back at him. "Sure, why not." She said turning back to her friends as did Kid.

"Oh hello Maka, it seems you left your guard dog behind, but I don't recognize you two." He then looked to Liz.

"Oh," she said, blushing "this is Kim-"she pointed to the cotton candy haired girl "and that is Jackie." Liz felt her insides boil as Kid looked back at her keeping her gaze then drifted to Kim and Jackie to say hello. She felt much more at ease with him, like she had known him her whole life. Yet she still got butterflies in her stomach ready to fly out of her throat.

"It's wonderful to meet you all." He said then looked to Liz. She saw a flash of, what was it anger? Frustration? No irritation. But everything soon disappeared from him eyes and they turned to question of whether she was ready or not. She smiled lightly and headed behind him to the body of people.

* * *

The group of girls left behind stared at the backs of their friend and the black haired boy. "aww there so cute!" Jackie squealed looking to Kim "don't you think?" Kim nodded briskly and smiled.

Maka's smile widened as she thought of Liz having a crush. It had been a while since they talked about boys, crushes and stuff like that. She missed the days when they would do that.

"Maka?" came Kim's voice. Maka shock her head and craned her neck to look at her pasteled friend. "Are you ok? You're shivering like crazy?"

Maka looked down at her body and indeed she was shivering like crazy. Her arm was trembling non-stop. Her teeth were chattering and her whole body was wiggling from the cold. She sluggishly pulled Soul's jacket tighter around her in an attempt of getting warmth. The cold atmosphere nipped at her long bare legs and she rubber her hands together. She was indeed freezing.

"Geez Maka how are you that cold?" Jackie asked warily.

"i-I don't k-know" she shivered. "I guess I'm just n-" she was hushed by a pair of warm arms wrapping around her waist. She was enveloped in a pool of body heat. She calmly closed her eyes and snuggled closer.

The pair of the warm arms rested their chin on her shoulder, kissing her neck sweetly. "You looked like you were turning into a freezer." The voice whispered into her ear. She shivered and opened her eyes to face ruby colored irises. He hugged her tighter and continued talking "Black Star is drunk and is making Tsubaki all bubbly."

"awe, really?" she asked, kissing the side of his head.

"Yea, he's now on the hunt for Kid, he said _let me go give that strip headed freak a hug and a drink!"_

"What?"

"Apparently, in Black Stars drunken lunnie land him and Kid are best friends."

"Oh?"

Soul nodded "where is Liz?"

"Oh," Maka smiled "she went to go dance with Kid." With a sudden jolt of realization Maka gasped "crap, ohhh if Black Star messes up Liz's chance I'm going to give him the biggest Maka-chop there is." Maka growled.

* * *

Kid smiled down at Liz who was walking next to him. She was so close he could smell her sweet perfume; he loved it. They had danced for a while but soon got bored of all the people that kept asking to dance with them so they decided to hang around the empty dark wall on the far right side of the club under the stair case. They made it under and sat close together. Kid had his legs stretched out in front of himself while Liz uncomfortably held her knees to her chest. They sat in silence for a moment before Kid spoke up.

"I must say, you look very pretty."

Liz was glade there was barley any lighting because her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Thank you" she said quietly.

They both sat in a comfortable silence as they just sat together, close together. They listened to the hum of the music that bumped along the club, the song now was a skrillex song that Liz had never heard and could seriously care less about. She counted the down beats as they passed by and swayed with the songs rhythm. The boy next to her, she noticed, leaned incredibly closer to her yet she wasn't complaining. She turned to him to say something that her brain had not yet comprehended. Yet something stopped her and that would be the vibrating cell phone from Kid's back pocket. He sheepishly pulled the black phone out of his pocket and looked down at the now brightly lit phone. He sighed and mumbled something, letting the phone fall into his lap.

"Don't you have to answer that?" Liz asked innocently.

"I really don't want to talk to anyone when I'm with you to be honest." He replied "and anyway she's an X, don't want to talk to that unsymmetrical person anyway." He whispered the last part but Liz still caught it.

Liz nodded and began playing with her fingers, she picked at her nail and carelessly flexed her fingers, she looked back up at him. "Why don't you like her anymore?"

Kid looked at her with a shocked expression but it was quickly wiped away and exchanged with a sorrowed frown. "Oh…she was just so negative about everything and very, very, _very_ unbalanced in more ways than one." He explained tilting his head back to rest on the wall. The music continued to blare, causing the walls to vibrate. He shook his head "she was also a dumbass." He stated a smile creeping on his lips.

Liz giggled lightly and looked to him with a pleasing smile. "That's nice."

There was a thumping noise from above them, they both looked up and realized people were going up stairs. Liz brought her finger to her lips and scooted closer to the wall and signaled Kid to do the same which he did. They were packed together tightly; making sure no one spotted them as they went up stairs. Kid pressed up to her, their shoulders packed closely, their legs tangled now in the small space. Liz blushed vehemently at the closeness. They stayed still until whoever was walking made it up the stairs. Liz started to laughed, her eyes closed as her body moved at the giggles. She almost burst into a million pieces when she felt soft lips crash onto hers. Her eyes snapped open at once as she came face to face with hazel eyes. He watched her for a while before closing his eyes, she soon followed afterwards. Their lips moved in sync and the seconds that felt like days ticked by. Liz felt as light as air, she had kissed people before but that was stupid middle school kissing, just pecks. This was her real first kiss, and boy did it feel amazing, heart racing and ecstatic. Everything became dizzy as they continued, why was her brain spinning? _Air! Well shit…_ it was Kid who pulled away and looked her deep in the eyes, he left Liz panting deeply.

"I love your laugh."

* * *

"LET ME GO PEASANT I ORDER YOU!" Black Star shouted furiously, slashing his arms wildly as Soul pulled him by his perched caller. He was forcefully being dragged across the clubs tiled ground; the cold surface caused Black Star to wiggle more.

"Black Star would you quit it." Maka huffed angrily as she led the way, Soul following. "You are not ruining Liz's chance in actually enjoying her life with someone."

Soul rolled his eyes "Maka I really don't see the point in not letting him go, Kid is a prissy little Bitch, he would be doing Liz a favor." Soul said lazily, his red eyes drooped to look at the back of Maka's pigtailed head. He breathed out a tired breath as he continued following his uptight girlfriend.

Maka stopped and turned to face both boys, well Soul and Black Stars head. "Thats not cool Soul. You don't understand, she finally has a crush, someone who will hopefully take the pain and worry away from her. So if this blue creep gets a hold of him, Liz won't get that, just imagine, Liz would actually care about someone else for once then putting all her feelings and concentration on Patti, and keeping her safe." She said crossing her arms over her chest "she would do the same thing to us" Soul didn't say anything he just leaned over to give her a light, sweet kiss and continued walking. Soul was secretly glad that Maka was trying to help. But in the real world Liz deserves better than the symmetrical bastard. Maka smiled and walked alongside of him, holding the hand not occupied with a fist full of Black Star's sweaty shirt.

"What do you think they're doing?"

"AHHHHH" Black Star wiggled from Soul's grip, twisting his whole body like a snake. Soul hissed and tried to step over to allow his arm from being twisted but to no avail. His arm went right, as the crazed boy fought to move. Black Star jolted up and dashed shouting from behind his shoulder.

"I'm FREEE! HAHA YOUR GOD HAS OVERCOME YOUR WEAK GRIP!"

"Damn it!" Soul sighed and looked to Maka sheepishly "sorry."

Maka pouted and huffed. "It's ok, whatever. It's no surprise that BlackStar is acting like an idiot as usual. But Kid better make a move on Liz before Black Star gets a hold of him or I'm going to pound them both." She reported before tugging Soul over to the seating area. Soul accepted Maka to pull him, letting his girlfriend take the lead. Not wanting to get on her bad side, she was already too focused on the black and white symmetrical boy and Liz.

* * *

"AHHHH HAAAAA I FOUND YOU! COME TO YOUR GOD!" Black Star boomed as he caught sight of the striped haired boy.

Kid's fingers were intertwined with a girl Black Star new o-so-well. _Liz?_ He examined the girl and defined her as defiantly Liz. His eyes almost popped out of his head and he slugged over to the black haired boy and one of his dearest friends. He stopped and swayed backwards, balancing on his toes as he looked to the pairing.

"Oh, hey Black Star what's up?" the girl with sun brown accents to her hair asked, tilting her head.

Black Star coiled into down to his knees, ignoring the girl's question. He shifted his weight on his heels and popped up, pointing directly at Kid in a flossy manor. "COmmmme with ME, YOUR GOD" he boomed, wrapping an arm around Kid's shoulder and roughly tugged him away from the honey haired girl who 'unfed' as Kid was pulled away. "lemme buy yooou a drink." He slurred and b-lined for the bar.

Liz watched them both, question written all over her face as they disappeared. _What was that about?_ She sighed when she realized that Black Star was drunk and now just stole Kid from her. She began to walk towards the bar to retrieve her new found crush when she felt something tug her jackets sleeve. She snapped her head around, expecting to see one of her friends, maybe even Kid, or someone who wanted to dance. Yet instead her eyes caught sight of her little sister. HER LITTLE SISTER?! Patti's hair was matted and her eyes were hogged with sleep. She looked almost cartoon like with her lazy, drawn out movements. She looked up to her sister and made a high pitched wined sound that caught a few heads.

Liz's eyes widened and she scooted her sister to the back of her to hide her from speculating eyes. Her mind began to buzz as she searched for a solution to her urgent problem. Her eyes darted across the club looking for anyone to help her, yet all of her friends have somehow disappeared. Her brain turned to mush as she stared to panic; everything was falling out of place. Her little puzzle she had so much as memorized was being pulled apart. She looked down at her sister who was playing with the hem of her shirt, how could she be so calm?!

_Act normal, act normal_ she told herself_ just act normal! _

She looked to the direction of the staircase with a glint of hope in her eyes, but it was soon destroyed when she took in the sight of a packed group of people blocking her path. Her only choice was to hide her somewhere,_ anywhere_. She looked for the nearest opening and dashed, gripping her sister's arm as she went. The heels of her shoes caused her to stumble and almost fall. She tightened her stomach as her fingertips brushed against the ground and kept running. She almost crashed into a certain black haired boy as she was darting for help.

He had yet another drink in his hand, half empty. He didn't seem tipsy yet so close to it. He looked down at her, shock in his eyes.

"Well hello Elizabeth." He said almost lazily. His eyes looked to the girl who was practically jumping out of her skin. The honey eyed boy hummed at her expression in question and tilted the drink to his lips. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Who's he?" a small voice asked from behind the blonde.

Liz turned ghost white and held her breath as she saw Kid maneuver his body to twist and look behind Liz. The girl didn't dare move as her crush took sight of the girl behind her back. Her hair ruffled as she looked up at the boy. Kid's eyes widened at once "w-who is that? How old is she?!" he turned to Liz. Her face was filled with fear and horror as she stood there speechless, breathless. Kid went on "why is her hair so uneven, do you know her?!" Liz was on the verge of breaking down and crying. She had planned this all so careful and she made sure there was no flaw or crack or leak to be seen, yet just like the smell of a rotten egg, it seeped out and spoiled everything.

Shining orbs slide for an exit as the holder of them stuttered for an answer. "i-i- look I can explain." She said as her little sister wrapped her small skinny arms around her waist. Patti watched the new found stranger as he twitched looking down at both girls.

"Sissy? Who is this boy? Do you like this boy~ hmmm~" the girl asked, examining the black haired boy up and down.

"_Sissy?_ Is this little girl your sister?" Kid asked, an accusing finger was pointed at Patti. Heads started to turn and people began to whisper.

'_Who is she?_

_What are they talking about?_

_Why is the girl so young?_

_How old is she?_

_I have never seen her before.'_

Liz's eyes widened at once, the talk was spreading and they'd find out about Patti, her age, and_ who_ brought her. The blue orbs began to shake as they dampened, looking up to the hazel eyed boy. Kid was still looking at Patti but stole a glance to Liz; he took a double take on the expression set upon her face. He frowned deeply and started to panic, he had caused this unwanted attention…didn't he. He downed the rest of his drink and leaned down, briskly he whispered, "Put her on my back and wrap your arms around my waist, were going up stairs."

Liz, almost in tears, looked up at him in shock, he gave her a _lets go_ look and she quickly snapped out of the daze she always seemed to get into. He was helping her and she was standing dumbfounded. She shook her head and turned to her sister, catching some eyes that all seemed to be drilling holes in her body. Patti looked up; smiling her little goofy smile, the motion of sleepiness had washed over her. Liz didn't bother talking, she scooped her hands under her sister's arms and tugged her up, her sister's legs danged in a scared manor, as Liz twisted her body to jolt her arms out, letting her sister collide to Kid's back.

"What's going on sissy?" she asked, uncertain why her big sister didn't want her to be seen.

"shh" Liz answered, firmly securing her arms around Kid's waist and her sister. They began to move through the crowd, heading away from the eyes of people and the blare of ignored music. People's eyes followed them as they made their way to the stairs; whispers filled the ears of the three. The harsh voices didn't spare another thought of how loud they were.

Kid didn't seem to be bothered by the voices; in all honesty he was used to them. For the longest time it had bothered him because of what they were whispering about, and the main topic always seemed to be him and his strange hair. He would avoid the public, afraid of those harsh whispers. They seemed to sting his ears as they buzzed within his head. Yet that wasn't the main thing that really pissed him off, what pissed him off was that every time he tried to dye his hair, the three strips came back to haunt him and cause even more whispers. Nothing seemed to work, his father even noticed his change in personality and lack of attendance around town and even in their own house. Oh and yes not only were the whispers about his hair but about his OCD and obsessions with symmetry that was enough to keep him locked up. But know he let the voices wash past him as if the breeze of the wind. It was easy for him to walk past a group people as they talked softly about him. He didn't care anymore.

There was an absents of warmth that shock him from his past. He turned his head and saw Liz being pulled away by a man in all black. She looked with fear in her eyes and a desperate look on her face. Kid turned to follow them but Liz shot him a look that begged for him not to. Her eyes locked with his as the distance between them widened. She blinked and sadly looked away. Kid watched as she was dragged away, pain filled in his heart and emptiness hollowed out his body.

The girl on his back and stretched her arms out towards her sister. "Sis…" the bubbly blond said, her voice dripped with sadness. "Where is she going!?" she asked tugging at his charcoal colored hair. The silk like strands weaved through her fingers and she pulled on them, demanding an answer. Kid, instead of answering, made the trip up stairs and slipped the girl off of his back. He ran a now shacking hand through his hair, sighing.

"So….." he smoothed, not knowing what to do or where to go, Liz hadn't given him a key. He watched the girl, almost an exact copy of her sister; sit on the carpet Indian style.

"You won't hurt my sis, will you?" the girl asked tilting her head upward to catch the boy's eyes. Patti looked down, "lots of people do that." She said quietly.

Kid's eyes widened at once as he watched the blond play with the bristle of the carpet. "Wait, what?" he bent to his knees "are her parents hurting her?" he asked, urgency in his voice.

Patti looked at him, confusion colored her face as she cocked her head to the side, her eyes glancing to his face then to his twitching fingers she then looked down. "Mum and dad are bye bye." She said quietly. Her hands settled on the ground, silently telling the world she was sad. "Sissy said they had to leave for a really long time, I don't know why maybe to go pick out a new puppy!" her eyes glistened with hope but quickly demined "but I think there fighting over which one to get 'cause there not back yet." Her bottom lip trembled; her bangs caught tears that seemed to fall, unwelcomed.

Kid looked down at the girl with desperation as she seemed to crumble into a small tinny ball.

* * *

She knew from the moment a hand tugged her jacket that she was in deep, deep, _deep_ trouble. The chilling hand snagged the leather of her black jacket and pulled her away. She could see the desperation in Kid's eyes and the urge to follow her but she couldn't get Patti caught, not when she had worked too hard. So she let herself be dragged across the floor by the man she feared the most.

He stopped at the bar before he let her go. Slouching on the counter he grunted at the fear in Liz's eyes that seemed to be brightening when she caught a glimpse of Black Star at the corner of the bar. Maybe if he wasn't wasted he'd come and help her out. Her boss caught her chin and dragged her glance to him roughly, the evil look in his eyes spread. He smirked at her and let her go after a while, her eyes never leaving his. He tilted his head up and whistled lightly and almost at once Crona was by his side.

"Yes brother?" she asked shakily, her eyes going haywire.

"Get me some water and candy." He demanded. Crona bowed and moved around the bar in jagged movements, to the glasses then to the back where a jar of mints was kept.

Ragnarok, that's what his name was. It slides off your tongue like a bad tasting cookie. The name itself was poison to any user, the thought of it made chills run up and down your spine. The man himself was frightening head to toe. Everything was black, clothing wise; his smile was crocked as if stitched on. His hair, also black, was pulled into different directions just for the heck of it. Yet the most terrifying part of the men was his eyes. They were black 'x's', Liz was still in a debate with herself in weather they were natural of contacts. He stood taller than Tsubaki, lean and fit. He towered over everyone he passed by, controlling everyone in his grasp…even his own sister.

"nugh, here." Crona offered. The drink in her hand was shacking in the cup that held its shape. Her pale form shivered as she placed the items on the counter. She glanced up to Liz then back to her feet, holding her place.

"Why are you… being a magnet?" her boss's voice slipped out. He took the glass of water and took a sip of it before turning his wrist to slosh the water around the glass.

Liz shifted; fiddling with her hands "hm, I'm sorry?" she tried to raise her voice slightly, still trying to get Black Stars attention. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him slam his hands on the counter, laughing at what someone… she did her best to look at the person, Tsubaki? Her and the blue monkey were laughing together, Tsubaki's face lightly lit. _Damn it…_

"Why aren't you branching off to other people? Staying in one place is not what I pay you for." The man stated, reaching for the red and white mint. He looked over to Crona whose eyes had now turned an unhealthy shade of purple.

Liz blinked "oh…um-"

"I was actually hoping I could buy her out for the night." A voice of salvation rang out from behind her. A tan arm wrapped around her waist lightly, pulling her over to him. "All my fault sir…" it was Soul and Maka who came. The petit blonde was at Soul's side, hands on her hips, looking towards the man in all black.

He coughed lightly, popping the mint into his mouth "zoo-wee, no problem at all." He hissed "take her." He then turned to his sister and pulled a loss stand on hair, laughing at the yelp she produced.

Soul then pulled her away, quickly grabbing Maka's hand and leading them to Black Star who was now poking Tsubaki's nose. Liz slipped out of Soul's arm, which he replaced on Maka, and stomped over to her blue headed friend. She rapidly swiped her arm over to him, whacking the back on his head.

"AYE!" he howled rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell?!"

Liz didn't answer him; instead she turned to Soul and hugged his side. "Thanks, but I need to go find Kid and Patti."

"Wait, are Kid and Patti together?" Maka asked frowning at Black Star who was requesting first aid from Tsubaki.

Liz nodded picking at her nail. "Uh yea…"

"What did he do about it?" Soul asked, twisting a strand of Maka's hair.

"Well, Patti got out and when he saw her he kinda freaked. Yet he got her away." She said as she started to walk towards the staircase.

"Aye, wait!" the albino interjected, "well will come to, in case that black freak comes back." He stated looking towards the stairs.

* * *

There really wasn't a lot of things he could say or do, and to be honest he didn't know _what _to do. He stood over the girl, who now looked sleepy, and sighed.

"How long have they been away?" he asked the use-to-be bubbly blond looked up and sniffled. She shrugged her shoulders full of emptiness. "Who looks after you when your sister is gone?"

"Maka and Soul, but a lot of times I just come here." She answered vaguely, her voice a hushed whisper.

Kid nodded stiffly and turned to the staircase at the sound of footsteps. Warily he stepped in front of Patti, shielding her with his tall, dark form. From behind him Patti stiffened, questionly looking over to the people who were acceding up the stairs.

* * *

Soul and Maka were close behind Liz who was speeding across the building. They both stayed close together, Soul sending out death glares to anyone who looked to Maka. The blond huffed and looked up at him; he growled lightly tempting to pull her closer.

Liz didn't really care who she bumped into or whose way she was in, she pushed and shoved to get her way up. She prayed her sister was okay with Kid, her fingers twitched as she picked up speed. Everything was spinning at this point, nothing seemed real. This wasn't really happening was it?

Her breathing hitched when she saw a pink head walk the steps. Finally making it to the stairs, she skipped three steps to come to a complete stop at the scene in front of her.

There was Ragnarok, Kid, Crona…and Patti. The two men were at each other's throats, Kid taking a beating in his face and her boss limping at the leg and a hesitation in his right arm that looked twisted. Crona was off to the side, watching peacefully, holding Patti's hand. The young blond was shouting and twisting her arm, trying to get lose. She was tugging trying to help Kid but to no avail. Crona tightened her grip on the girl's hand, causing Patti to cry in pain. She was almost in tears as she saw the tall boy who was trying to get her back practically become a punching bag.

Liz looked side to side from her struggling sister to her crush. Soul and Maka stopped behind her, the blond gasped leaving Soul to echo a "what the hell?!"

The man in all black looked at them and gave them a twisted smile, "can I help you?" He sang the word help, swaying his head a bit as he did.

"Let my sister go you freak!" Liz shouted, her breathing was choppy as she struggled not to cry. "and stop hurting him!" the man in black chuckled and looked down to Kid who was now numbly being held up by his shirt.

"hehehehe zooep! Sure thing." He dropped Kid, leaving him to free fall to the ground with a thud. Liz bolted for him, kneeling to the ground; she lifted his head and rested it in her lap. She looked to where her sister would be when her eyes went wide; they were gone.

"o-oh my god, where…where did they go?!"

Maka had already stepped down stairs but came back with a hollow face. She knelt next to Liz and hugged her tightly. "Soul-"she looked up "go look for them, please."The man nodded and turned to the stairs. "Don't worry Liz, Soul will find 'em."

Liz looked down and cradled Kid's face lightly brushing over new bruises. A single tear slipped free, falling to mark Kids pale face…

**Awesome ending right. Well if you guys tell me to continue I will. I need at lest 4 people who want me to go on. REVIEW it helps thx ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS! I'm really sorry but this isn't the second chapter BUT THERE WILL BE ONE I got 4 reviews (more than 4) telling me to keep going so I'm going to. It will be a bit for it to update cause I want to make it good BUT ITS COMING. Anyway all of your reviews make my day no joke.

And to the two **guests** that review at are like my new best friends: I love soma as well and I like died when I was writing this. Ad to the other I have FCAT to and its, no joke, blaaaa. thanks both for your awesome reviews!

To

**Hehemegetoverit**

** lovelygirl4everlife :**

I will continue and **Jason** thank ALL of you for reading

**BeriForeverFan**: PM me and I'll explain what's going on

**Beifong12**: thanks a bunch

**DocTrilogy**: thanks so much :))) and I will continue

OH and review telling me if you want short chapters fast or long chapters that take a while longer

Ok so look out for my next chapter cause I will be coming I promise!

Kk see you :)))


End file.
